Dancing Around the Competition
by romanticisolation
Summary: UPDATED AS OF DEC 21 2007. The second quarterly leadership seminar. Takes place after the Booze Cruise and before The Casino Night.Jim Pam with a little bit of Dwanglea, but just a little. Please review! Sorry about the delay!
1. Chapter 1

Dancing Around the Competition

Written by sMs104

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Office. None what so ever…not even Dwigt….

Legend: **bold letters - talking head**

_Anything in Italics… are thoughts!_

**ENJOY!**

XXX

** "So, today is our second quarterly leadership seminar." Michael Scott says to the camera. "The seminar's slogan, for this quarter, is 'Dancing Around the Competition'." Michael stares into the camera as if the camera-man understands why that is the slogan. "It's because we will be taking dance lessons you know? Theirs a leader when you dance and…. You know what? Never mind, just wait and see…" Michael looks away from the camera with a sad look in his eyes.**

Jim opens the door to the office late and sees a smiling Pam looking at him.

"Wow Pam, why are you so happy today?" Jim asks sarcastically while leaning onto the reception desk.

"Well since you were late, I feel that you should know that the office is taking dance lessons for… leadership" She says slowly trying to contain her laughter because of the look on Jim's face.

** "Am I excited about 'Dancing Around the Competition'?" Jim asks as he looks off into space. "I guess I am a little bit excited. Let's just say that back in school, I was pretty good at dance… I don't know how or why. It just came naturally to me." Jim says with a smile.**

** "I took some classes with Roy right after we got engaged." Pam said with a sad look on her face. "That was three years ago, and we had to stop because Roy didn't focus on dancing with….me." She looks down at the camera. "But since Roy doesn't get to come," a smile begins to form on her face, "I get to see the famous high school Jim dance moves that he always brags about." She laughs as her smile gets uncontrollably bigger.**

Dwight sits at his desk finishing off a sale when Jim and Pam walk up to him, waiting for him to hang up his phone.

"What do you two want?" He asks with a hint of annoyance.

"Well Dwight, I was wondering who you are going to be dancing with at today's seminar?" Jim asks with a smile on his face.

"I, of course, will be dancing with Michael." Dwight replies with a 'waiting for approval' smile. Instead, he hears laughter from the two of them.

**" Michael and I have a strong connection, therefore, it is only natural for us to dance. I see it as an exclusive training session so that some day I will be able to become a regional manager also." Dwight states to the camera-man confidently.**

"Well, what if you can't dance with him?" Pam asks Dwight. "I hear that he is really excited to dance with Ryan." The smile on her face grows bigger with every word she says.

"You better watch out Dwight, Ryan may take you place when it comes to Michael." Jim says to Dwight while holding in his laughter.

**"I can't take credit for that. It was solid god material that she came up with by herself. God she is amazing." Jim says and then realizes what he actually said to the camera. "At getting Dwight upset of course…" Jim looks away from the camera sheepishly.**

Dwight looks at both of them seriously. "You don't think he'd do that would he? … MICHAEL!?!?!" He yells as he runs towards Michaels office.

Pam and Jim laugh and give each other a high-five when Roy slowly makes his away into the office.

"Hey sweetheart," Roy says as he steps in-between Pam and Jim and drapes an arm around her shoulder, "Oh hey Halpert." He gives Jim a glance and looks back at Pam. "So babe, are you excited about the football game tonight?" Roy asks Pam with a smug-like grin.

"Oh, I can't help out tonight, I have to do the leadership seminar tonight" Pam replies with relief in her voice.

"C'mon Pammy, don't you want to cook for all the guys? It will be better than that stupid lecture on leadership." Roy jokes as Pam glares at him.

"I think for sales its actually mandatory to go to these things." Jim says as he gives an understanding smile to Pam. Pam smiles back knowing he is trying to help her out.

_ He is always there for me, I should thank him for always helping me out._ Pam thinks to herself while smiling at Jim and mouths out a 'Thank you'.

"But she's just the receptionist," Roy states as he glares at Jim. "Why are you still here Halpert? This doesn't concern you. Anyway isn't Katy going with you tonight?" Roy questions Jim with a grin on his face. Pam's blood runs cold as that name enters the conversation. She slowly looks up at Jim. The last part of Roy's question echoes in her head. _Jim is taking Katy? Wait, why am I so upset about this?_ She didn't realize that she was staring at Jim until he starts to speak again.

"Uh, well Roy, I didn't invite her because I broke up with her on the booze cruise." Jim says trying to get out of the conversation.

"What? You left her? Are you gay or something? That was one fine piece of…" Roy was almost laughing while in continued to taunt Jim.

"Roy!" Pam yelled at him before he could finish. "I am going to the seminar so you can go and cook for you friends yourself." The last part was more of a scream as she stormed away from both Roy and Jim.

**"Why? Because Katy and I weren't getting along with each other. She wasn't what I am looking for." Jim states as the camera zooms in watching Pam stare at the back of Jims head. Pam realizes the camera is on her and she pretends on doing work.**

** "Oh, I was just looking into space." Pam says defensively. "I looked like I was staring at Jim?" she lets out a nervous laugh as she begins to blush, "Nope, I was just bored staring off into space. It is really too bad about Jim and Katy though." The last part was said with sarcasm but Pam just sits there smiling sweetly.**

XXX

**_Okay! That's it for chapter 1! I have a few mid-terms this week so I won't be able to put up chapter 2 for a while. Please review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry about the wait! I have been super busy with school! here is chapter two! and remember I do not own the Office, or all of it's characters._**

**Bold - talking head**

_Italic - Thoughts_

XXX - change of scene

Dancing Around the Competition:

Chapter 2

_Today has been going by pretty slow. _Pam thinks to herself while staring at her computer. _Things are kind of weird between_ _Jim and I for some reason. I'll look over and he will just turn his head the other way, as if he was trying to avoid me. _She frowned as she stared blankly at her computer. _Does it have something to do with me finding out that he isn't with Katy anymore? Or does it have to do with the fact that I am relieved about it. _She glanced towards his desk and realized he is no longer there. Her eyes wandered around the office until she caught his gaze from the break room. He smiles softly at her while Kelly talks his ears off.

"… And that's when Ryan asked me out for our 23rd date!" Kelly explained with a big smile. "But he said I get to choose where to go and I don't have any idea what restaurant to go to! Jim help me out!" She pleads with him before noticing he isn't paying attention. "Jim?" She repeats starting to get upset. "Jim!" She yells as she pokes him in the shoulder.

"Sorry," he replies as he takes a step back, "Why does it have to be a restaurant? How about you guys dance together at the dance tonight and see where it leads." Jim replies nonchalantly while giving Kelly a small smile.

"Oh my god Jim, that is an amazing idea!" Kelly says while grinning happily. "How come you are single? You certainly know how to impress a lady." She continues sheepishly as she thinks about dancing with Ryan.

"I choose to be alone." Jim states solemnly while looking over at Pam before realizing what he has said and looks back at Kelly to make sure she hasn't caught what he just said. When he looks at Kelly he sees she figured it out because the grin on her face is growing bigger by the second. "Be-because I just haven't found someone yet…" Jim stumbles as he leaves the room cursing himself for slipping up like that and to Kelly of all people.

"**Oh my god, I totally think Jim still likes Pam. He is always looking at her so longingly. It is so adorable." Kelly sighs shaking her head at the camera. "I think I should help out." A grin is creeping up on her face as she continues to talk about her plan.**

XXX

Michael calls everyone into the conference room to start the meeting. He smiles brightly as he thinks to himself about how the following events will turn out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we will have a little change of plans." As Michael speaks, he can clearly see the fear in his co-workers eyes and grins when he hears some moans from the crowd. "Don't worry; we will still be having dancing lessons. But, we will also be having an actual dance!"

The room started to cheer as the news from Michael was, for once, good news. Jim glances over at Pam to see her smiling away with Kelly and Phyllis. His smile gets a little bigger when Pam looks over to him excitingly.

_Look at him; he has such a nice smile. It makes me_ _feel…_ She makes herself stop the thought from continuing and takes a look around the room. _Is it just me or does it seem to be getting warmer in here?_ Pam asks herself while she plays with her necklace trying to ignore the feeling of her heart racing.

"You can all thank Kelly for the great idea." Michael says as the camera zooms in on Jim and the fact that he is blushing because Kelly looks over at him and mouths out a "your welcome."

Pam catches the glance from Kelly and gives Jim a puzzled look and he just shrugs with a lop-sided grin.She smile and thinks about how he can make her feel so good just by smiling.

"**My prom wasn't that good," Pam states to the camera, "I ended up taking care of Roy the whole night." She frowns as she remembers.**

"**Prom?" Dwight asked the cameraman as he puffs his chest out. "I did not attend my high school prom. The Shrutes' always celebrate things as a family. I remember Mose's prom night we took the old potato gun out and shot at the animals on our farm." Dwight looks into the camera and smiles. "Now that was a prom night."**

"**My prom night was amazing!" Kelly screamed into the camera. I stood around my house and waited for my prom date for 3 hours, but my family drove me to the school and the whole night was just a blast." Kelly sighed into the camera, "I've always wonder why my date never showed up."**

**Ryan stares into the camera, scared for his life while he waits on the phone. "Is their any way I can be a temp somewhere else? When? Would you be able to do it today?" Ryan eyes light up when he sees there is a chance to get out of this. "No? Oh okay then, don't worry about it then." Ryan frowns and looks up at the camera. "I am screwed."**

"**I have no clue what happened on my prom night." Meredith tells the cameraman. "All I remember was going to an after party, and then waking up in a field by my house." **

"**What is this thing people are calling a 'prom'?" Creed asks blankly into the camera.**

XXX

"So Pam, do you have a date for the prom tonight?" Jim asks as he walks over to the reception desk, avoiding eye contact with her.

She could have sworn she had stopped breathing as she slowly looked up at him. A smile slowly creeping onto her face until she remembered Roy probably wouldn't like the idea of Pam having a date. "Um, no, I don't think I'll be going with one. I just don't think that Roy would really like it if..." Pam began, felling very upset about having the realization that she and Jim couldn't go together.

"Oh, right of course. I'm sorry." Jim paused as the stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the office. He slowly took a breath in and looked up at her, giving her a small smile. "Well," he paused again as if to rethink if this was alright to say, "Would you maybe be able to save me a dance?"

She now knew that her heart had literally stopped beating. She was obviously blushing as she looked up at him only to notice that he was also blushing.

"I mean, if you don't want to I…" Jim began

"No, I want to" Pam blurted out. She could feel her heart race as she catches his eyes on her.

He thought he was in a dream. They were both staring at each other now. Their gazes were speaking the words for them. His smile made her melt and her nervous laughter made him weak. His caring eyes made her crave him and the smile on her lips made his knees buckle.

"Well then, I'll see you tonight then." Jim said with a grin on his face. He began to step away from the reception desk slowly. As he got back to his desk, his smile still plastered on his face, he looks up at the clock. _Still 3 hours to go._

"**Yeah I'm excited for tonight." Jim states to the camera. "Its prom night and I get to hang out with my best friend." He continues with a grin on his face. "A date? No, no date this time. I'm just going to have a good time with… everyone from work." Jim smiles awkwardly to the camera."**

"**At first I was kind of disappointed that Roy wasn't able to come. But now I am just excited to dance with….. I mean see everyone dance." Pam smiles with a hint of pink on her cheeks.**

**_I hope you all like it so far! Keep it up with the reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing Around the Competition: Chapter 3

**_I know its been sooooo Long! My computer messed up! here is chapter 3! I've started writting another story but it won't be up for a while! well here we go!_**

* * *

Michael stands in the warehouse talking with Daryl when Roy joins the conversation.

"So my comrades, it's really too bad that you guys can not come tonight. I vouched for you to head office, but they wouldn't budge." Michael says while trying to sound cool.

"Nah, it's really okay Michael. The game is on tonight anyways." Daryl says and turns towards Roy. "I think we will be fine." He states while suppressing his laughter.

"Yeah, we will be more than okay not going tonight. What is the seminar about anyways?" Roy asks Michael with a curious look on his face.

"Well I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to spoil you evening knowing what you would be missing out on this." Michael continues as he takes a step back. "But we will be taking dance lessons and then have a sales 'dance'." Michael smiles , content with his idea.

Michael slowly glances and both Daryl and Roy to see if they are upset about not going, when he realizes that Roy is shaking with anger. Roy looks up as Michaels smile slowly turns into a frown. He stopped everything that he was doing and marches up the stairs; wanting to make sure Pam doesn't go tonight.

XXX

Pam was working the phones at her desk when she sees Roy come through the doors looking upset as he walks towards her desk. "Hey you, what's wrong?" She asked while looking up at Roy as he leans over her desk.

"You are coming home tonight after work; no questions asked." Roy replies sternly. "I don't want you dancing around with other guys and I thought you didn't even like dancing. " Roy's states as his voice rises with every word he says.

"No, I like dancing, we stopped going because," She realized that the cameras were focusing on the argument and she held her breath for a moment, "Um Roy, can we talk about this in private?" Pam's nervousness escalates as Roy slams his hand down on her desk, causing everyone in the office to notice what was happening.

No, we are going to talk about it right now." Roy shouts at Pam while staring at her with anger. His stare was burning into her as she begins to tear up.

"Roy, I…" Pam says slowly as she begins to shake now, not knowing what to say.

"What Pam? What are you trying to say?" Roy asks her while taking a step closer to her. Jim comes in from the break room to witness the argument and decides to step in and end it.

"Hey you two, why don't we just…." Jim says calmly as he walks towards Pam and Roy.

Roy turns right when Jim gets close enough and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. He throws Jim up against the wall, pinning him against it as he speaks. "Shut up Halpert! This has nothing to do with you, so just back off! Don't think for second that I forgot about the rumors that have been going around the office." Roy glares at Jim as Pam begs him to put Jim down. Jim grabs Roy's wrist as he balances himself.

"That isn't what this is about. I am just saying…" Jim begins to say until Roy's fist crashes into his face and he falls to the ground. Pam lets out a scream and rushes over to Jim who is laying on the ground, bleeding from the punch to the nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So I know it has been a while, but I have been busy with school and work. This will be it for a week or so because then my Finals will be over! I love the reviews you guys are giving me and I hope to get more!

* * *

_**

Dancing Around the Competition: Chapter 4

He sat in the break room with a towel securely under his nose. He knew he shouldn't have interfered but seeing Roy act like that to her made his blood boil. He was deep into thought when she peeked her head into the break room that he didn't even notice her looking at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pam asked cautiously. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asks as she walks over and takes a seat beside him.

"Nah, don't worry about me; it was my fault." Jim replies not able to look her in the eyes while he continued to talk. "I should be apologizing to you and Roy."

She could feel her heart ache as the words of defeat came out of his mouth. She looked at him and had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around his shoulders and make him smile once again.

"Jim I'm sorry," she began to feel the tears well up in her eyes, "I didn't know he would get so upset about a silly dance." She said as she wiped away a tear from her eye and cursed before getting up and walking towards the door.

"So I guess your not going then?" Jim asked as he fought back the pain of knowing the answer before she even said it. He looked at her with her in his eyes but gives a sad smile to cover up the pain.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty upset about it" Pam replied before looking into his eyes. The emotion hit her like a train and before she knew it she was walking towards the door, tears falling down her face. She stops just as she turns the door handle and looks at him one last time. "If it's any consolation, I was excited to dance with you. I mean, I really wanted to see those high school dance moves you're always bragging about." She gives a small laugh to cover up the sobbing that is creeping up her throat. Pam turns and walks out the door without looking back.

_Me too Pam, _Jim thinks to himself as he grabs himself a grape soda and sits back down in his chair. _Me too._

"**I am excited for tonight's festivities! I think it is going to be a real Part-tay!" Michael says with a four year olds' smile _(you know the one, when the smile gets really big. Like during Christmas for example)_ Plastered on his face. "Why didn't I invite the warehouse guys?" Michael repeats the question. "Well…" The camera zooms in on Michael as a small grin creeps up on his face.**

Michael walks into the break room to find Jim sitting at the table. "Whoa Jim-bo, what happened to you?" He asks with concern.

"Well Michael, I kind of fell on to Roy's fist." Jim replies quickly as if to pass it off as a joke.

"Really? I hope it is not because I didn't invite them to our dance, let alone tell them about it." Michael says as he takes a seat beside Jim.

"Michael I was only…" Jim began only to realize what Michael just said. "Wait you didn't invite them? Why would you do that?" Jim asked as his curiosity grew.

"Well, I'm just looking out for my BFF!" Michael explained as he stood up. "That's what friends do right?" Michael asks before going back to his office.

Jim sat for a second to take in all the information he just got and then walks over to his desk. As he sits down, he notices he has a new email from Pam:

_**Jim,**_

**_I'm so sorry about what Roy did; I know you were just trying to help. I did not know Roy knew about your old crush though. I hope you don't think that I told him because I would never want to put you in a position like that. I just wanted to apologize. Sorry I can't make it tonight. You'll find some other girl to dance with. If you haven't noticed I left early (I wasn't feeling good). But don't worry; I left something for you to do while I'm gone._**

_**Pam**_

_**Ps: We are still friends right?**_

He smiled as he read the last question. _Best friends, _he wrote and sent the email back to her. He clicked on the link and smiled as SUDOKU came up on his screen. His smile faded away when he saw the high score.

_**Level: Moderate**_

_**Time: 19:05**_

_**Username: PH**_

He glanced around the room before he let his smile spread across his face. He looked at the time and decided to get changed into his prom suit. As he got up, he bookmarked to page and closed the window.

_It was probably just a typo, but I'll take it._ He thought to himself while leaving the office.

* * *

_**There it is! The next chapter will be the dance! It will also be the last chapter!! What will happen? DUH DUH! Find out after I am done all my exams! YAY! Please keep reviewing! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Dancing Around the Competition: Chapter 5

The dancing instructor walked around as everybody was trying the next steps in the dance. She walked by everyone and tried to give them pointers to improve.

"Don't be so nervous, move in a little closer." She says to Kelly and Ryan as she watches them dance with an arm's length between them.

"Oh that's fi-," Ryan began before Kelly crashes into his chest and holds him tightly in her arms. She smiles brightly up at him and continues to dance. Ryan stands perfectly still looking at the dance instructor. _Thanks, thanks a lot._ He thinks to himself as he tries to sway back and forth.

"Okay, um Kelly? Maybe not that close, you still want him to dance right?" The instructor asks with a slight smile before checking on the others.

"You know," Michael begins to say with a smug smile on his face. "I was the best dancer of my class back in the day." He leans towards to instructor as she walks by. Meredith lay limp on shoulder due to the fact that she had been spiking her own drink throughout the evening.

"No! No! No! You are doing it all wrong." The instructor announced as she walked up to Michael and Meredith. "And you call yourself the best in your class. I honestly beg to differ." She takes Meredith's position and starts to go through the steps with Michael as Meredith stumbles back to the juice bowl to get a refill. After the instructor shows him the steps time and time again, he frowns and sheepishly goes and sits down at the tables, mumbling to himself.

Kevin and Oscar stand side by side commenting on how everybody is dancing. Oscar turns towards Kevin and offers his hand to dance. Kevin stares at his hand for a minute, as if he was calculating what he is actually asking of me before looking right into Oscar's eyes and walking away.

"**I was only kidding around… Honestly…" Oscar looks into the camera sheepishly before walking away.**

"You, my little kangaroo are dancing very well." Dwight whispered into Angela's ear as they danced very… _professionally_. Dwight stepped back and took his stance as they began to dance once again.

"Not here Dwight," Angela whispered so that no one could hear her. "You keep talking like that and you will not be getting any cookie later." She took her stance again and started to dance again, trying not to blush at what he had just said to her.

The instructor stood and listened to the whole exchange and decided not to intrude because they seem busy, and because the thought of the two of them doing more than just talking like that scarred her deeply. So she moved on and found Jim and Phyllis dancing perfectly.

"Ah yes, you two are doing it correctly." She proclaims as she walks over to them.

"Well that is because I have Phyllis as a partner." Jim replies with a smile.

Phyllis bows her head with a visible blush slowly displaying itself on her face. "No Jim, you're the one leading. Thank you for dancing with me." Phyllis replies softly.

"Please, I should be thanking you." Jim says with a slight nod. "Thank you very much." Jim continues as the instructor tells both of them to keep up the good work as she walks away from them.

"Alright everybody, that is all the time we have for lessons this evening. Good job." The instructor states while giving a round of applause for everyone. "I hear that all of you will be having a prom theme dance. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and have a great evening."

Everybody gives the instructor another set of applause, as thanks, as she leaves. "Alrighty Dunder-Mifflinites, Is everyone readying to party-hardy?" Michael asks as everybody begins to cheer. The lights dim in the community hall and the music begins to play from the speakers. Everyone begins to move on the dance floor but Jim stays back typing on his cell phone.

XXX

Pam is in the kitchen making Roy and the guys' burgers so they can eat during the game. She frowns as she thinks about how the dance is starting soon. Her thoughts start to wander towards _him_. The way he would look in a tuxedo, or how his hair would be neatly combed rather than the way it is at work. The way his smile would probably make her knees…. Her thoughts were interrupted as Roy yelled into the kitchen, "Hey are the burgers ready yet?" She furrowed her brow as she replied kindly.

"Just about, I'm thinking about five more minutes." Pam states as she looks at her phone noticing that she has two new text messages.

_**From Kelly**_

_**OMG Pam! The dance is aMazing. Everyone looks so hot! I took some pictures so you can see them on Monday!**_

_**-K**_

Pam shook her head and opened up the next message.

_**From Jim**_

_**19:05 huh? Pretty good PH… The dance is alright; your night missing much. I hope your feeling better. Oh, yes we are still friends! Why wouldn't we be?**_

Her heart skipped a beat. He had seen her username. She smiled as she remembered how she accidentally hit "H" instead of "B". She looked at the text message as a blush crept on her face as she finished preparing the burgers. Her thoughts went back to the dance. She wanted to be there, with everyone. She looked into the living room and made up her mind.

As she brought the burgers out to the boys, she told Roy that she was going to the gym to workout. He nodded, half paying attention, as she went upstairs to their room. She knew that her reasons for going to the dance were wrong. But she really wanted to be there…with everyone. She grabbed her sports bag and folded her dress and set it in the bag with her heels. She threw the shoulder strap over her shoulder and kissed Roy goodbye before leaving for the dance.

XXX

For him, the dace was just like work, but with everyone dressed up, dancing, and having large amounts of alcohol. Jim sat by the doors resting his chin in one of his hands and holding a beer in the other. At first, he eagerly waited to a reply to the text message he sent to her. Now though, he had basically giving up hope. Sure, it was fun to chat away with everyone, but the real reason he even decided to come to this event was because she actually said yes to him earlier. That moment made him feel like he could achieve anything in life. Now he felt crummy because he couldn't even have a good time. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his fellow employees welcoming someone to the dance. He was broken out of his trance when someone started to him.

"So, I hear that you are quiet the dancer." She spoke with a smile.

Jim could feel his heart stop as he slowly turns around in his chair, looking at a beautiful and beaming Pam.

"Pam?"


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, The final chapter! Sorry for the late updates, school got the best of me!!! hope you enjoy!

---

Jim slowly turned around to see Pam in a beautiful red dress, smiling down at him like he was the only person in the room.

"Pam? You came?" Jim quickly got to his feet in order to get a better look at her. "And you look…stunning… I mean, you always do but…" He blushed as he stated the last part. "I thought Roy didn't want you to come out tonight." He questioned, smiling at her.

"I told him that I was going to work out, so I don't have long." She stated, noticing a frown beginning to form on his face. "But I do owe someone a dance though. If he still wants to, of course." Pam continued, as her face was now as red as her dress.

Jim stammered for a moment before smiling and saying "I'd love to." with a smile that she considered _her smile_. He offered her his hand and her smile grows as her hand fits perfectly in his. They walk out to the dance floor right as "So Close" by John McLaughlin starts to play over the speakers.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive  
_

They look at each other as if they were both asking each other if dancing with one another is a good idea. Jim was surprised when Pam wraps her arms around his neck leaving room between them. Pam's heart begins to race as Jim's strong hands trace along her waist, sending shivers up her body.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

The dance between them was slow, swaying back and forth, their eyes looking the other way. Jim smiles as he tucks away some loose hair behind her ears. "You made a mistake on your name today." His heart is pounding so loudly now, he was about to lose all control and confess his feelings for her.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
_

She looks up at him, both surprised that he brought it up and blushing because he was wrong. She leans her head against his slender shoulder and whispers "No I don't think I did." As she rests on his shoulder, she realizes she never wants to leave. Each of his heart beats sends a tingle of pleasure through her body.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far__…_

As the song comes to an end, they begin to part and Pam continues to hold Jim's hands, while looking into his eyes. Jim stares back, wanting to close the distance between them and taste her lips, just once. Pam begins to frown, not knowing what to do. Her body craved for his touch but her mind tells her that it is time to go.

"Hey I think I should get going," she states as she moves away from Jim's body, "Roy is going to start asking questions pretty soon. Can you walk me out?"

"Oh yeah, for sure." Jim replies sadly, as she begins to grab her things.

As they walk to her car, Pam looks around to see if the cameras or anyone was around them. When she doesn't see anyone, she turns in front of Jim and blushes as he smiles down at her.

"Jim…I had a great time tonight." She says while being on the verge of crying.

"I did too, too bad that you have to go; we could make fun of everybody all night." Jim states with a laugh.

She smiles and looks up at him. She wipes away some of the tears that are starting to slip out as silence fills the air. She suddenly gets the urge to do something that she has wanted to for a long time.

"Hey Jim, can I do something?" She asks softly. Butterflies start soaring through her body as he looks down at her.

"Uh su-" Jim begins to reply as Pam closes the distance between them and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended as Pam starts walking to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Her mind still dizzy from just a mere kiss on the cheek.

"I sure hope so." Jim replies in amazement.

They both smile and say their goodbyes. As she drives off, Jim stands their thinking about how good it felt to feel her lips up against his skin. He lets out a sigh starts walking back into the dance. His thoughts go back to that moment, and he realizes that a moment like this would most likely never happen again.

"**Tonight was a great night." Jim states to the camera before grinning and walking over to his car.**

**---**

**FINISHED! Please review! Thank you for all the support while i took my sweet time to finish this! haha**


End file.
